The present invention relates to a decompression device which decompresses a moving image compressed by Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) technology or the like, and an image display device using the same.
In a conventional MPEG-4 compression (encode)/decompression (decode) device, the entire encode/decode processing is performed by hardware.
In the case where the entire encode/decode processing is performed by hardware, since the circuit scale is inevitably increased, reduction of the IC size is hindered. This makes it impossible to satisfy a demand for reduction of the size of a portable instrument such as a portable telephone.
In the case where the entire encode/decode processing is performed by software, the load imposed on the CPU increases. Therefore, the time necessary for the CPU to perform other processing is limited, whereby the performance of the instrument cannot be realized. Moreover, power consumption is increased due to an increase in operation time of the CPU. Therefore, a demand for reduction of power consumption of a portable instrument such as a portable telephone in order to maintain battery life cannot be satisfied.